


Life as a single father (Daryl Dixon)

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Daddy Daryl, Gen, Uncle Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl is raising a 19 yr old and a 2 year old alone. And he has his 25 yr old niece living with him.





	

In a house near Atlanta, GA, lived the Dixon family. Daryl was awake and his 19 year old daughter Nikki Dixon came downstairs. She's leaving for her US tour. She's all packed and ready to go. Elena Dixon his 2 year old is in her high chair eating her Cheerios apple cinnamon. 

"Alright daddy I'm going." Nikki said.  
"Ok. Be careful." Daryl said. 

He kisses his eldest and she got onto the tour bus. After they left, Daisy Dixon,25, and her boyfriend Ryder Jensen,26, and he was rude.

"Hey you little dumbass." Ryder said to Elena.   
"Hey don't you say that to my daughter ever." Daryl said. "Why you brought him here?"  
"It's my house." Daisy said.  
"Who pay the bills?" Daryl said annoyed. "I do! You don't. You didn't buy this house. Did you? No! You're lucky I took you in when Merle couldn't deal with his own daughter. Always causing trouble. Now it's worst because you're with this shithead!"  
"I'm not a shithead." Ryder shouted.  
"Uncle Daryl." Daisy said. "I thought you want me to be happy!"  
"Doing drugs and shoplifting is not what I meant by being happy." Daryl said. "I want you to pack your bags and leave!"

Daryl sat down and Daisy did just that. She left with Ryder in tow. Daryl's a but relieved. He don't want the negativity around his youngest child. Elena was done and he let her go to the family room and play with her toys. Rick Grimes came over and he let him in. Rick brought Carl with him too.

"I kicked Daisy out." Daryl said. "Can't have the negativity ar


End file.
